Happy New Years Nero
by meg127
Summary: Nero is invited to a big New Years party and he can't wait. He has been training all year to beat Credo at a drinking game. Now if only he could find the place...Please review!


**Happy New Years Nero**

It was New Years Eve and they were out of booze. That was unacceptable. Nero grabbed his keys and went to the store. He pulled up and saw Dante was loading several twelve packs into his car. Nero went up to him and said hello.

"Hey Nero." Dante smiled.

"Hey, Dante, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm getting ready for Lady's New Years Eve party."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. In fact she told me to invite you. Wanna come?"

"Sure thing. Thanks, man." Nero smiled and got back in his car figuring he wasn't going to need to buy any drinks after all. Every year Lady throws a huge New Years Eve party that everyone goes to. Nero had crashed one when he was younger with some of his friends, but it wasn't before long they were caught and thrown out. By Credo of all people. Nero had also learned that night that Credo has a high alcohol tolerance and never loses a drinking game. Nero had been training all year for the chance to finally beat Credo at something.

Night came and Nero hopped in the car to head to the party. He drove while listening to hard rock on the radio in preparation. He had eaten something greasy before he left because it apparently protects your stomach from alcohol. He had no idea if that was true, but he was going to try anything if it made beating Credo easier.

He arrived at the party and could already here the music coming from the house before he even got out of the car. He went up to the front door and knocked. No one answered, so he figured they couldn't hear him. He jiggled the handle and saw it was open, so he pushed in and ran into the room yelling. "Wooooo! PARTY! Nero's here to PAR-TAY- what the hell?"

Three teenager girls were sitting on the couch doing their nails and staring at Nero angrily. "Erm…" Nero started. "This….this isn't the party I take it?" before any of the girls had a chance to say anything a man came into to room from the kitchen. He glared at Nero.

"Who the HELL are you?" he yelled.

"Umm….sorry. I'll just go." Nero started inching toward the door.

"Oh I don't think so." the man growled "You ain't going nowhere until I taught you what it means to mess with my girls." he grabbed a baseball bat and chased Nero out of the house. "Git back here you scumbag!"

Nero leaped into his car and drove away. Once it was clear the man was no longer chasing him he let out a huge sigh. It wasn't long before he found the party. This time he checked to make sure Dante's car was there and it was.

He got out of his car and went inside. He was in fact in the right place. He found Dante and went over to him. "Hey!" Dante greeted him. "Did you find the place ok?"

"Um….yeah totally. Thanks." Nero looked around and spotted Credo. He went over to him. "Hey, man. I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

Credo looked at him sadly. "You're to late. I've already been beaten."

"WHAT!" Nero couldn't believe it. After all his training he didn't even get a chance. "Well…who beat you?"

"Some guy named Kyle."

"Kyle?" Nero didn't know anyone with that name.

"Yeah…he's outside." Credo pointed to the back door. Nero thanked him and went to Lady's backyard. He scanned the crowd and spotted who had to be this "Kyle." As he approached him he overheard what he was saying. The other guy he was talking to name was Steve.

Nero tapped Kyle on the shoulder and he turned. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Kyle?"

"No, I'm Andy. Kyle's over there."

"Oh thanks." Nero stomped over to Kyle and tapped him."

"Yeah."

"You're Kyle?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I challenge you to a drinking game!"

Kyle smirked at Nero. "Aren't you a little young for beer, kid?" Kyle patted Nero on the head.

"What! NO way. I can take you. Tell you what. Whoever loses has to buy the winner a year's supply of the winner's choice of drink."

"Deal."

Needless to say Nero lost badly. Very very badly. He didn't have the money to buy Kyle a year's supply of alcohol, so he asked Dante if he could borrow money. Of course Dante didn't have any, so he had to ask Lady for money. And of course Lady was not pleased.

The End


End file.
